El festival
by Sui Inai
Summary: Un día que para Haruhi ubiera sido normal, ahora es hermoso y bello gracias a un día de festival.


Bien, pues estaba yo ayer viendo la inauguración del mundial y pues me dije a mi misma, "_Mi misma, ¿Por qué no haces un one shot antes de quedarte dormida? Tal vez debas cambiar de anime, así no aburrirías a la gente con un mismo anime ¿no te parece?_" ¿Y que creen? Que me obedecí y decidí hacer un one shot de HikaruxHaruhi, una bonita parejita en el ¿Ouran no creen? Bueno, sin más ni menos, aquí está (lamento si no les gusta, recuerden que lo hice en una aburrida inauguración de football así que ni que):

* * *

A Haruhi no le agradaban mucho los festivales, le gustaban los juegos y las atracciones, pero en todos lados donde pasaba le confundían con un chico afeminado, aun cuando fuese un poco obvio que era mujer.  
Cierto día en el Ouran, Kaoru pensaba en un plan, quería que su hermano, Hikaru, tuviera otra oportunidad de salir solo con la castaña, así que tan sólo habiendo llegado al club, Kaoru se acercó a la chica.

-¡Ohayo Haruhi!- Dijo con alegría  
-¿Ohayo? ¿Estas consiente de que ya casi es medio día?- Contestó  
-Tu misma lo has dicho, casi.-Le respondió el gemelo con una sonrisa.-Ne, Haruhi.  
-¿Nani?  
-¿Crees poder ir al festival conmigo y con Hikaru mañana?  
-No lo creo, hoy tengo muchos deberes.  
-Ahhhh… Haruhi… mañana es viernes…-Dijo con tono infantil  
-Demo, si no los término hoy, para el fin de semana estaré atestada de trabajo.  
-Anda, onegai… ¿si?-Contestó con los ojos más tiernos que pudo, un suspiro se escapó de la chica, indicando su derrota.  
-Está bien… demo… promete que irán los dos Kaoru.  
-¡Hai! Cuenta con eso, pasaremos por ti a las cuatro.

Unos cuantos minutos después, llegó Hikaru.

-Gomene, me retrasé por que el maestro de química me puso a limpiar el laboratorio entero, sin olvidar ponerme a lavar los tubos de ensayo que utilizamos.  
-No importa, irasshai.- Dijo Haruhi que, para la sorpresa de los gemelos, sonrió enormemente tan dulce como siempre.

Haruhi tomó sus cosas y se fue para atender a sus clientas, dejando a Hikaru y a Kaoru solos.

-Hikaru…  
-¿Si?  
-He invitado a Haruhi al festival…  
Un dolor en el pecho dejó a Hikaru helado, bajo la cabeza y se entristeció.  
-Demo –Continuó Kaoru.- Le he dicho que iremos los dos con ella.  
Un ligero suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Hikaru con una sonrisa contestó.  
-¿Ah si?  
-Hai.  
-¿A que hora pasaremos por ella, Kaoru?  
-Le he dicho que a las cuatro.  
-Está bien. Total, si no fuera por nosotros **nuestro **juguete no se divertiría tanto ¿desho?  
- ¡Hai!

El día transcurrió como siempre, las clientas gritando "¡Kawaii!" por todos lados, Tamaki diciéndoles princesas a todas, abrazando a Haruhi y llorando al final con una cara de perrito por el rechazo de la misma chica, millones de pasteles devorados por Honey, en fin, lo normal. Así hasta que el Host Club terminó sus actividades.

-Ne, Haruhi-Dijeron a la par los gemelos  
-¿Nani?  
-Te pones…  
-Ropa cómoda…  
-Y femenina…  
-Si no…  
-Tendremos que llamar a okasan…  
-Para que te traiga un modelito especial…  
-Queremos que el mundo…  
-Nos tenga envidia.

Una vez dicho esto, los gemelos subieron a su limusina sin esperar una respuesta de Haruhi, que había quedado perpleja ante tal comentario.

-¿En-vidia?-Preguntó para si misma con un leve sonrojo.

Cuando llegó a casa, su otosama no dejaba de molestarla tratando de lograr que le dijera que tal su día.

-Otosama, fue un día normal…  
-Demo, Haruhi, en ese instituto no hay nada normal… Haruhiiii…-Dijo con puchero  
-Ok, los gemelos, Hikaru y Kaoru me invitaron al festival mañana. ¿Feliz?  
-Demo… Haruhiii… ese día no trabajo… ¿No prefieres quedarte con tu otosama para contarle todo lo que te sucede? N se como quien te gus…  
-Prefiero mil veces que ellos me rapten, me obliguen a ponerme los trajes que hace su okasan y me tomen fotos para subirlas al internet.-Contestó fríamente para darse la media vuelta e irse a su habitación.  
-Haruhiii… que mala…- Dijo el en un rincón oscuro al muy puro estilo Tamaki.

Tan sólo los rayos del día le dio en el rostro para que Haruhi se despertara abriendo lentamente sus orbes café.

-_Ya es de día... De seguro Hikaru y Kaoru están pidiéndole a su okasan un modelito para que me lo ponga hoy…-_Sonrió-_ son tan predecibles…_

Y en efecto, en la mansión Hitachiin, los gemelos le rogaban a su madre por un vestido para ella.

-Onegai okasan…-Dijeron con ternura al extremo.  
-Tsk… está bien… vallan a la bodega y tomen lo que necesiten, pero cuando ella se los de lo dejan en donde estaba, ¿Wakarimashtta?  
-¡Haiii! ¡Arigato!-Contestaron al unísono estrujando a su madre.  
-Vamos Kaoru-Dijo Hikaru tomando la mano de su gemelo.  
-Hai…-Con un movimiento fingido cayó en el suelo.  
-¡Kaoru!  
-E-estoy bien… tan sólo me torcí el tobillo, no es nada, daijobu.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Hai, demo, no podré acompañarlos a ti y a Haruhi…  
-No hay problema, llamare a Haruhi y…  
-Nunca…  
-¿He?  
-Ve con Haruhi tu solo, discúlpame con ella y dile lo sucedido, agradecerá que se lo digas y que no la dejemos arreglada en casa.  
-Kaoru…  
-Ahora ve por un vestido, anda, ya falta poco para las cuatro.  
-… Hai-Dijo sonriendo- Arigato Kaoru, iré de una vez a la bodega por el vestido, ya sabes como es Haruhi, de seguro se pondrá algo no muy femenino que digamos.  
-Hai.-Contestó sentándose en el sofá.

Hikaru entró en la bodega y tomó el vestido más lindo que encontró.

-_A ella todo lo sienta bien…-_Pensó tomando unos cuantos accesorios para el cabello y alhajas también, se llevó de tirón a sus mucamas gemelas y se lanzó por la puerta diciendo "Sayonara neesan, sayonara kasan" subiéndose así a la limusina y dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Haruhi.

En casa de ella todo permanecía tranquilo, tan sólo los gritos desesperados de su otosama invadía el lugar contando los segundos que faltaban para que Haruhi se fuera, quien, sin ninguna expresión, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color azul y zapatillas azules.

-_3:50…_-Pensó

Un sonido nada armonioso la sacó de sus pensares, era Hikaru que tocaba desesperadamente el timbre.

-Ya llegaron…-Dijo Haruhi mientras abría la puerta  
-¿Ehhh? Haruhiii… quedamos que femenina ¿no?- Reprochó Hikaru con miles de pucheros  
-Demo, yo nunca dije que…

No terminó de decir nada pues las mucamas de los Hitachiin la llevaron hacia la habitación a ponerles lo que "El amo Hikaru" eligió para ella. Hikaru reía divertido mientras escuchaba los gritos de súplica de Haruhi que bien se escucharían desde Francia.  
Tras media hora de espera, Hikaru pensó que valió todo la pena pues ese vestid azul celeste con adornos blancos, dos listones que recogían en dos coletas las extensiones de la castaña y las zapatillas blancas le daban un aire de ángel. Hikaru sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas en tono claro que mas rápido que inmediatamente se encendieron dejando pálidos a los tomates cuando la chica le preguntó.

-¿M-me veo bien?  
-Más hermosa que cualquier cosa en el mundo, justo lo que esperaba de ti.-Dijo sonriendo  
-A-arigato… O-otosama… ya me voy…  
-Hai…-Dijo con cierta tristeza  
-Neh, papa-san, no se preocupe, le devolveré a si hija lo menos pronto posible, demo daijobu, no me la robaré ni nada por el estilo.  
-Eh… Hikaru… creo que eso no lo hace sentir mejor…  
-Bueno, yanne papa-san-Dijo ignorando el comentario de su compañera  
-Confío en ustedes Hikaru-kun, que le valla bien y disfruten su ida al festival…  
-Hai… Arigato-Respondieron los dos chicos desapareciendo por la puerta.

Al fin fuera de casa junto con las mucamas, habiendo cerrado la puerta apenas y dirigiéndose hacia la limusina de Hikaru, Haruhi le preguntó.

-¿Por qué hablaste en singular frente a otosama?  
-Kaoru no pudo venir, se lastimó el tobillo, y no podía caminar, me dijo que lo disculpara contigo.  
-Arigato, y gomene demo, ¿Por qué… no te quedaste con el?  
-El insistió, estuve a punto de llamarte para decirte lo sucedido y que no podríamos ir, pero me lo negó y dijo que era mejor a que te dejara en casa completamente arreglada.  
-Arigato.  
-Ya llegamos a la limusina, sube.-Contestó este abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara  
-Domo arigato, Hikaru.-Dijo esta sonriendo dulcemente, provocando que el chico se sonrojara otra vez y desviara la mirada.  
-N-no es na-da…

En unos instantes ya se encontraban en el festival, este no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Haruhi y no había nada de tráfico. Hikaru salió primero de la limusina tendiéndole su mano a la chica para ayudarla a salir. Ella tomó la mano de el y sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hikaru lo notó, pues ella no hiso nada para ocultarlo, la jaló para que saliera más rápido, pero ella no pudo sostenerse bien y estuvo a punto de caer, el la atrajo hacia el para evitar el golpe y ella termino rodeándolo con sus brazos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y demasiado rojos ante esta acción, Hikaru estaba siendo tentado para cometer una estupidez, esa misma que quería hacer desde aquella vez, en su primera cita, quería probar sus labios, quería saber a que sabían, estaba a punto de hacerlo de manera inconsciente pero giro ligeramente su cabeza y se separó de Haruhi, no quería hacerlo, pero era lo más sensato.

-E-este… será mejor q-que entremos…-Dijo el con demasiado nerviosismo.  
-H-hai…-Contestó ella de igual manera.

Cuando estuvieron al fin dentro, Hikaru la llevó a casi todas las atracciones que había. Haruhi reía feliz y Hikaru compartía su felicidad. Por fin dieron las siete y comenzaron los juegos, Haruhi se entretenía con todos, hasta que llegó a ese temible juego, si, ese en el que lanzas pelotas y debes conseguir los puntos necesarios para el premio que quieres, ese en el que Fujioka Haruhi nunca gana nada, si, ese en donde había un hermoso gatito de felpa.

-Disculpe… ¿Cuántos puntos se necesita para ganar aquél gatito?  
-Treinta y ocho puntos. ¿Quieres jugar?  
-Si… este… ¿Cuánto es?  
-Treinta yenes.  
-Aquí tiene…

Pagados los treinta yenes estaban, Hikaru la veía, el quería que ella siguiese feliz ganándose ese gatito, Haruhi lanzó una, dos, tres, cinco, y ninguna dio en el blanco, yéndose Haruhi sin nada.

-Que lástima, n te llevas ni premio de consolación.  
-Bueno… gracias…-Contestó resignada, no pasaron más de tres segundos desde haber empezado a irse, cuando ella escucho.  
-Disculpe, quiero jugar, aquí están los treinta yenes.  
-Gracias, aquí están sus pelotas.

Hikaru era realmente bueno, consiguió los treinta y ocho puntos sin esfuerzo alguno y le entregaron el gatito. Este lo abrazó y besó antes de entregárselo a Haruhi, el estaba levemente sonrojado, pero aun así pudo decirle calmado.

-Quiero tanto a este gatito, que me duele deshacerme de el, pero amo tanto a la persona a quien se lo entrego, que no importa tanto dárselo.-dijo sonriéndole a la chica y dándole un abrazo apegándola a el.  
-Yo… quiero demasiado a este gatito-contestó estrujándolo contra si- demo, no pasa del querer, no pasa de lo que siento por quien me lo ha dado, no pasa del amor…-dijo sonrojada a la vez en que terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos en un beso cálido y tranquilo. Hikaru estaba sumamente sorprendido, pero no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder el beso, ese beso que esperó por tanto tiempo, la amaba, la necesitaba con el. Tanto tiempo diciéndole miles de cosas molestas, diciendo que era **su **juguete o una plebeya mientras se encontraba enamorado de ella.  
Los miles de chicos y chicas que por ahí pasaban les miraban con miradas desaprobatorias, pero sabían que a ellos no les importaría en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran.  
Se separaron para tomar oxigeno, sus corazones a punto de estallar se encontraban, sentían la sangre subir a su rostro y se abrazaron.

-Yo… Haruhi… yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, desde que te vi como lo que eres, como una chica, al principio pensé… que sólo era cariño, que no pasaba de ahí, pero desde hace tiempo que ya no es así… Haruhi… yo… te amo…  
-Yo también Hikaru… te amo… desde hace poco tiempo… empecé a quererte más… y llegué tal grado… que me empezaste a gustar… nunca creí ser dueña de tus sentimientos… por ello… no me aventure a decirlo…

Permanecieron mucho tiempo más en esa postura, ya era de noche, y los fuegos artificiales habían dado inicio, y ahí, bajo la tenue luz de la luna, los dos chicos tomados de la mano, caminaban a paso lento hacia la casa de la chica, ignorando completamente a la limusina que los esperaba desde hace tiempo, querían que todo el mundo se enterase de lo sucedido ese día, para que el mundo entero…

-_Me tenga envidia._-Pensó observando a esa chica que era dueña de su querer y de su corazón, aquella a la que siempre trató como juguete para que no se enterase de nada, esa que ahora tenía el privilegio de llamar **su** novia, quien no dejaba de sonreírle a todos mientras la miraban tan bella junto al chico a quien ahora pertenece.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Es la primera vez que escribo sin importar que vea el mundial, así toda acá con mi playera de la selección siendo llevada a orientación por faltar al uniforme, valiéndome queso el mundo mientras escribo una historia romántica. Jajaja bueno, se me cuidan, ahí les subiré pronto el capi de "Akatsuki Lives" bueno.  
Yanne.  
Dejen sus comentarios y reviews por favor, sigo aceptando de todo, ahora con una opción más, ahora también acepto llamadas a muerte *toma actitud de tipo comercial* así que, ¡HABLELE!


End file.
